Hindi
Overview Hindi, or Modern Standard Hindi is a standardized and Sanskritised register of the Hindustani language. Along with the English language, Hindi written in the Devanagari script is the official language of India. It is one of the 22 scheduled languages of the Republic of India. However, it is not the national language of India because no language was given such a status in the Indian constitution. Hindi is the lingua franca of the Hindi belt, and to a lesser extent the whole of India (usually in a simplified or pidginized variety such as Bazaar Hindustani or Haflong Hindi). Outside India, several other languages are recognized officially as "Hindi" but do not refer to the Standard Hindi language described here and instead descend from other dialects of Hindustani, such as Awadhi and Bhojpuri. Such languages include Fiji Hindi, which is official in Fiji, and Caribbean Hindustani, which is a recognized language in Trinidad and Tobago, Guyana, and Suriname. Apart from specialized vocabulary, spoken Hindi is mutually intelligible with Urdu, another recognized register of Hindustani. As a linguistic variety (including the Hindi belt languages except for Urdu), Hindi is the fourth most-spoken first language in the world, after Mandarin, Spanish and English. Alongside Urdu as Hindustani, it is the third most-spoken language in the world, after Mandarin and English. Hindi excerpt from Wikipedia article "हिन्दी" हिन्दी विश्व की एक प्रमुख भाषा है एवं भारत की राजभाषा है। केंद्रीय स्तर पर भारत में दूसरी आधिकारिक भाषा अंग्रेजी है। यह हिन्दुस्तानी भाषा की एक मानकीकृत रूप है जिसमें संस्कृत के तत्सम तथा तद्भव शब्दों का प्रयोग अधिक है और अरबी-फ़ारसी शब्द कम हैं। हिन्दी संवैधानिक रूप से भारत की प्रथम राजभाषा और भारत की सबसे अधिक बोली और समझी जाने वाली भाषा है। हालाँकि, हिन्दी भारत की राष्ट्रभाषा नहीं है क्योंकि भारत का संविधान में कोई भी भाषा को ऐसा दर्जा नहीं दिया गया था।34 चीनी के बाद यह विश्व में सबसे अधिक बोली जाने वाली भाषा भी है। विश्व आर्थिक मंच की गणना के अनुसार यह विश्व की दस शक्तिशाली भाषाओं में से एक है। हिन्दी और इसकी बोलियाँ सम्पूर्ण भारत के विविध राज्यों में बोली जाती हैं। भारत और अन्य देशों में भी लोग हिन्दी बोलते, पढ़ते और लिखते हैं।6 फ़िजी, मॉरिशस, गयाना, सूरीनाम की और नेपाल की जनता भी हिन्दी बोलती है। की भारतीय जनगणना में भारत में ४२ करोड़ २० लाख लोगों ने हिन्दी को अपनी मूल भाषा बताया। भारत के बाहर, हिन्दी बोलने वाले संयुक्त राज्य अमेरिका में; मॉरीशस में ६,८५,१७०; दक्षिण अफ्रीका में ८,९०,२९२; यमन में २,३२,७६०; युगांडा में १,४७,०००; सिंगापुर में ५,०००; नेपाल में ८ लाख; जर्मनी में ३०,००० हैं। न्यूजीलैंड में हिन्दी चौथी सर्वाधिक बोली जाने वाली भाषा है। इसके अलावा भारत, पाकिस्तान और अन्य देशों में १४ करोड़ १० लाख लोगों द्वारा बोली जाने वाली उर्दू, मौखिक रूप से हिन्दी के काफी समान है। लोगों का एक विशाल बहुमत हिन्दी और उर्दू दोनों को ही समझता है। भारत में हिन्दी, विभिन्न भारतीय राज्यों की १४ आधिकारिक भाषाओं और क्षेत्र की बोलियों का उपयोग करने वाले लगभग १ अरब लोगों में से अधिकांश की दूसरी भाषा है। हिंदी हिंदी बेल्ट का लिंगुआ फ़्रैंका है, और कुछ हद तक पूरे भारत (आमतौर पर एक सरल या पिज्जाइज्ड किस्म जैसे बाजार हिंदुस्तान या हाफ्लोंग हिंदी में)। भाषा विकास क्षेत्र से जुड़े वैज्ञानिकों की भविष्यवाणी हिन्दी प्रेमियों के लिए बड़ी सन्तोषजनक है कि आने वाले समय में विश्वस्तर पर अन्तर्राष्ट्रीय महत्त्व की जो चन्द भाषाएँ होंगी उनमें हिन्दी भी प्रमुख होगी। 'देशी', 'भाखा' (भाषा), 'देशना वचन' (विद्यापति), 'हिन्दवी', 'दक्खिनी', 'रेखता', 'आर्यभाषा' (स्वामी दयानन्द सरस्वती), 'हिन्दुस्तानी', 'खड़ी बोली', 'भारती' आदि हिन्दी के अन्य नाम हैं जो विभिन्न ऐतिहासिक कालखण्डों में एवं विभिन्न सन्दर्भों में प्रयुक्त हुए हैं। Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Indo-Aryan Languages Category:India Category:United Arab Emirates